pokefanonfandomcom_es-20200213-history
Archivo:Opening
Descripción ~ ❄ Please read before asking! ❄ ~ | Uploaded by: Snowical » Full Version: http://on.fb.me/KW4CDx » Winter Season 2014 Playlist: http://bit.ly/JL4shD • Stay up to date this season, stalk the other channels! Channel A: http://youtube.com/SnowicalWinter13a Channel C: http://youtube.com/SnowicalWinter13c Channel D: http://youtube.com/SnowicalWinter13d Channel E: http://youtube.com/SnowicalWinter13e Channel F: http://youtube.com/SnowicalWinter13f If you like what we're uploading, feel free to support us on Facebook » http://www.facebook.com/Snowicalx • Don't know how the status of copyright is, so it might get removed. • Feel free to request songs & scenes trough PM or leave a comment. -- • No need to subscribe the channel, or like the video. The purpose of this is to upload for everyone to watch, and not to gain fame by doing this. - If you really like this video, like it or share it on Facebook or Twitter. - If you want to thank me, leave a comment. I request nothing more. • If you enjoyed this song, make sure to support the artist by buying their future albums. I respect all kind of support towards each and every artist & producers. -- • Title: Goya no Machiawase (午夜の待ち合わせ) • Artist/s: Hello Sleepwalkers » http://www.hellosleepwalkers.com/ • Release Date: TBA • Anime: Noragami (ノラガミ) • Status: Currently Airing » http://noragami-anime.net/ » myanimelist.net/anime/20507 • Animation Licensed by: BONES » http://www.bones.co.jp/ • Audio Licensed by: A-Sketch » http://www.a-sketch.com/ -- • Snowical's Anime Score: -/10 » http://myanimelist.net/profile/Snowical • Neiru's Anime Score: -/10 » http://myanimelist.net/profile/Neiru -- Copyright Disclaimer Under Section 107 of the Copyright Act 1976, allowance is made for "fair use" for purposes such as criticism, comment, news reporting, teaching, scholarship, and research. Fair use is a use permitted by copyright statute that might otherwise be infringing. Non-profit, educational or personal use tips the balance in favor of fair use. TL;DR - I own nothing, and I do not earn anything from this. Everything are owned by their respective owners. ___________________________________________ Categoría:Vídeos Categoría:Vídeos Categoría:VídeosCategoría:Vídeos Categoría:VídeosCategoría:VídeosCategoría:VídeosCategoría:Vídeos Descripción ~ ❄ Please read before asking! ❄ ~ | Uploaded by: Snowical » Full Version: http://on.fb.me/KW4CDx » Winter Season 2014 Playlist: http://bit.ly/JL4shD • Stay up to date this season, stalk the other channels! Channel A: http://youtube.com/SnowicalWinter13a Channel C: http://youtube.com/SnowicalWinter13c Channel D: http://youtube.com/SnowicalWinter13d Channel E: http://youtube.com/SnowicalWinter13e Channel F: http://youtube.com/SnowicalWinter13f If you like what we're uploading, feel free to support us on Facebook » http://www.facebook.com/Snowicalx • Don't know how the status of copyright is, so it might get removed. • Feel free to request songs & scenes trough PM or leave a comment. -- • No need to subscribe the channel, or like the video. The purpose of this is to upload for everyone to watch, and not to gain fame by doing this. - If you really like this video, like it or share it on Facebook or Twitter. - If you want to thank me, leave a comment. I request nothing more. • If you enjoyed this song, make sure to support the artist by buying their future albums. I respect all kind of support towards each and every artist & producers. -- • Title: Goya no Machiawase (午夜の待ち合わせ) • Artist/s: Hello Sleepwalkers » http://www.hellosleepwalkers.com/ • Release Date: TBA • Anime: Noragami (ノラガミ) • Status: Currently Airing » http://noragami-anime.net/ » myanimelist.net/anime/20507 • Animation Licensed by: BONES » http://www.bones.co.jp/ • Audio Licensed by: A-Sketch » http://www.a-sketch.com/ -- • Snowical's Anime Score: -/10 » http://myanimelist.net/profile/Snowical • Neiru's Anime Score: -/10 » http://myanimelist.net/profile/Neiru -- Copyright Disclaimer Under Section 107 of the Copyright Act 1976, allowance is made for "fair use" for purposes such as criticism, comment, news reporting, teaching, scholarship, and research. Fair use is a use permitted by copyright statute that might otherwise be infringing. Non-profit, educational or personal use tips the balance in favor of fair use. TL;DR - I own nothing, and I do not earn anything from this. Everything are owned by their respective owners. ___________________________________________ Categoría:Vídeos Categoría:Vídeos Categoría:VídeosCategoría:Vídeos Categoría:VídeosCategoría:VídeosCategoría:VídeosCategoría:Vídeos